Ancient Devices
by IsisO'neill-sawyer
Summary: Sg1Atlantis crossover. Jack and John meddle with Ancient technology and end up on another plane of existance. Now its up to the others to save them. Sheyla, McWeir, SJ. Chapter 17 is finally here...
1. Default Chapter

Ancient Devices

Disclaimer: Oh, I want to, but I don't own anything!

Author's note: This is set during sg-1 season 8 and sga season 1. I hope you like and please review! The prologue bit will be explained later if you review and want me to write more.

Prologue

Celegorn raked his hand through his hair and took a deep breathe. Forcing his eyes open he picked up the laser and started to weld the two crystals together, fusing the power in them.

Sighing he looked at the wristband that was on the bench beside him. He clasped it in his hand tightly and whispered "Soon, my love, soon... but not yet," pausing he took in another struggled breathe and continued, as though someone was beside him "... nearly finished.. soon... soon no-one would share our fate... soon." And with his last breathe he managed to activate his final contraption, before falling dead to the floor.

Now

Brig. Gen Jack O'Neill was bored.

He'd had nothing to do for days now, with every mission going as planned, no enemies showing up for a fight and no new hostile planets being discovered. He'd even managed to finish all his paperwork.

Even finding new ways to annoy his officers had become boring, since either Carter, Daniel, Teal'c or Walter kept finding ways to throw it back in his face. He thought his ex-team might try something like that but he'd never suspected the gate technician to be so sly. Which brought him back to the fact that he was bored.

Very, very bored.

So when Sg-6 came back through the gate reporting, from an annual visit to the Alpha site, that the rebel Jaffa had found an Ancient device and brought it there, Jack decided to go along for a little inspection.

Pulling on the familiar gear in the locker room beside Teal'c and Daniel gave Jack a very strong sense of nostalgia. He was reminded of how much he missed their missions together, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Looking up he realized that Teal'c and Daniel were waiting for him. He was about to reprimand them when he remembered that he was CO of the SGC now and they were just being courteous. Or at least in Daniel's case – Jack wasn't really sure what Teal'c was thinking.

"Ok, let's go."

Meanwhile, in another galaxy...

Maj. John Sheppard stepped through the wormhole and was greeted by the site of six air men aiming machine guns at him.

"Relax boys, we're alright." He ordered.

"Major Sheppard?" asked Dr. Weir, walking down the stairs from the control room "Anything important to report?"

"No, Ma'am," He replied walking over to her "We met the locals, Teyla said hi to a few old friends, they got scared when we mentioned the wraith, asked us to leave politely and invited Teyla and her people back for tea whenever they were available."

"That's it?"

"Yes Ma'am. If you want any more details on them you'll have to ask Teyla, they didn't seem to like us."

"It was not that." Teyla said patiently.

"Oh no?" Sheppard asked curiously "Then what were you ladies talking so much about?"

A faint tinge of red coloured Teyla's cheeks, "Nothing important to the mission or its objective major." She said softly.

Sheppard raised his eyebrow, and Ford looked quickly between the two of them trying to hide his smirk, whilst Weir said quickly "Maybe you ought to explain what happened on the planet to me Teyla," she said "In my office."

Teyla visibly perked whilst McKay started muttering under his breath.

"Did you say something Rodney?" Weir asked as Teyla gave Sheppard a challenging stare, which he returned.

"No nothing Elizabeth" He said meekly.

"Alright then, Teyla come with me. Major, have you and your team get checked over in the infirmary – just in case –and report to the meeting room for your debrief in 2 hours."

"Yes ma'am." Sheppard and Ford chorused, and started to walk off.

"Was there something else, Rodney?" Elizabeth asked as the astrophysicist lingered behind.

"No, I was just wondering why it was 2 hours."

Weir, Sheppard, Ford and Teyla all exchanged glances.

"Well, it's just normally one hour, that's all." He said huffily and stalked off in the direction of the infirmary.

Sheppard shook his head and followed after him, along with Ford.

Weir sighed to herself and headed in the direction of her office, accompanied with Teyla.

The three male members of Sga-1 did as they were told and went to the infirmary, although all deemed it unnecessary. Ford and McKay were the only ones to voice this opinion as Sheppard was too busy wondering what had been said by Teyla and the natives on the planet, and what she was now relaying to Weir.

"Stop worrying, sir," Ford said, noticing Sheppard's silence in his and McKay's argument against Beckett's examination. "Teyla's fine."

"Huh? What?"

"You're just worried about Teyla; you needn't though I'm sure she's fine."

"Yes," McKay added "her and Elizabeth are probably just having a girl chat, that's all."

"_That's_ what I'm worried about." Sheppard muttered to himself.

Half an hour later as Beckett was just finishing discharging them, Grodin turned up looking for McKay.

"We've found a new Ancients' laboratory, Doctor and one of the devices is emitting a strange energy reading that Dr. Zelenka would like you to investigate."

"Alright, Alright, I'm coming." McKay muttered and pulling on his jacket he followed Grodin out of the room.

"Shall we go to sir?" Ford asked.

"Might as well, got nothing better to do." Sheppard replied.

"We could always go find Teyla." Ford teased.

"Let's go lieutenant." John ordered.

On the Alpha Site 

"What is it?" Jack asked, bending over to examine the device closer.

"Err, careful sir." One of the scientists muttered.

Jack shot them a look, and Sam had to muffle her giggle.

"It's what we believe to be an Ascension device, sir," she managed to say "It has qualities of energy manipulation and sub space quantum timings."

Jack straightened and gave her a look.

"We believe that this device may have helped some of the Ancients to Ascend." Daniel said quickly.

"All you gotta say," Jack muttered to himself making Sam smile, before raising his voice and addressing the room "Any idea how it works?"

"Well, we think that it transfers one type of energy based object, or even being, into another type of energy, that's why there's an energy manipulation component in it. Also, the sub space –"

a scientist offered eagerly.

"What's it need to power it?" Jack interrupted.

"We think a ZPM, however there are energy components that suggest that it could run on its own power once activated." Sam said.

"How does it activate?"

"We don't know," Daniel said "Listen, Jack, Sam needs to study this and I want to get on with the translation of the text that came with it –"

"What's the diamond thing for?" Jack asked as he stepped forward to touch it.

"We don't kn - SIR!" Sam yelled as Jack was enveloped in a bright white light and then dropped to the floor.

At the exact same time in Atlantis ...

"So what's it do?" John asked looking at the device.

"I don't know, I haven't had time to study it yet." McKay said

"No need to get huffy McKay," Sheppard said whilst Ford grinned "Just asking a question."

"Well I don't have the answer yet." McKay replied.

"The answer to what, Rodney?" Elizabeth asked as she and Teyla walked in the room.

"Enjoy you're chat?" Sheppard asked Teyla as she walked over to stand next to him.

"Yes, it was very... refreshing." Teyla stated.

Ford and Sheppard exchanged glances – McKay was too preoccupied with the machine – and John asked "Are you alright? Nothing's wrong is it?"

Teyla smiled at the edge of concern to Sheppard's voice and Weir replied "Everything's fine, Major. Now if you wouldn't mind concentrating... ?"

Sheppard gave Teyla one last look before turning his attention to McKay.

"So far as I've been able to tell this device has both energy manipulation and sub space quantum timing properties. Now individually, these are two very risky and powerful elements, but combined together..." Rodney trailed off and then started again "I think this device might have been used to help some of the Ancients to ascend."

"Wow." Elizabeth said.

"I do not understand."Teyla stated.

"Well, The Ancients, at some point, decided they got tired of living like this – in bodies – so they 'evolved' to a higher state of being, living as pure energy." Sheppard explained.

"I see." Teyla replied.

"I wonder what the diamond things are for?" Ford asked, lightly tracing one.

"I thought they might have been a sort of activation switch but it hasn't turned on yet, so –"McKay said.

John reached out to touch one as lightly as Ford had down, whilst McKay said this.

"Major!" Teyla cried, as a bright white light enveloped him and he dropped to the floor.

Some plane somewhere

"Ahhh, oh that's gonna hurt in the morning." Jack said as he sat up rubbing his head. looking around him he realized that he wasn't on the Alpha site anymore.

The place where he was was like a long corridor, plain and grey only it had a faint glow to it. In fact everywhere he looked there was a faint glow. He was even faintly glowing himself.

Hearing a moan come from behind him, Jack turned round and froze.

Sitting behind him was Major John Sheppard.

"I must be hallucinating." Sheppard muttered once he saw O'Neill.

"If you are then I definitely am," O'Neill replied "where are we? I remember being on the Alpha site, not some glowing place."

"Well I was on Atlantis. In some lab with the others and I touched that device thingy –"

"What device?" Jack said sharply.

"Some device that a scientist found. It was quadrilateral, with some round thing on top and then another cylinder thing on top of that although it was all joined together, and –"

"It was gold, with emerald diamonds on each of the four big sides. " Jack finished for him "I think we both touched the same thing."

"Ok, but where are we? And why are we here?" Sheppard asked, looking around him again.

"I don't know, and I don't like it."

HeHeHe. Well tell me what you think and if I should write more or not. If so I'll be as quick as I possibly can and if not I'll go back to my 'drawing pad'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Oh, I want to, but I don't own anything!

Author's note: thank you so much for all the reviews! They were great! Fenestrae I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while before the girl talk is revealed (or at least I think so), but you're right about Jack and John not having the 'brains' about to help them. Thank you all so much for reviewing and I promise I will update as much as possible as 'alienly' possible as I can!

Earth Alpha Site

"Get a medic!" Daniel yelled as he and Sam bent down over Jack.

"He's breathing and there's steady pulse." Sam said quickly, checking the General's vitals.

"What the hell happened?!" Daniel asked as the medic team arrived.

"I don't know." Sam answered, her face contorted with worry.

"Stand aside please!" the Head medic called "On my count, one, two, three!"

Jack was lifted onto a stretcher and wheeled in the direction of the Alpha site's infirmary.

"What happened? Is O'Neill injured?" Teal'c said urgently, meeting them outside the tent that held the Ancient device, as he had just been rushed out of the way by the medical team with O'Neill's stretcher.

"He touched the Ancient device and collapsed." Sam answered anxiously.

"You forgot the bright flash of light." Daniel said.

"And that's important?!" Sam snapped.

"It could be."

"Sorry," Sam said after a moment "I ..."

"You're just worried about him," Daniel offered "I know. So am I."

"O'Neill has survived worse than this." Teal'c announced, his voice confident.

"But we don't know what _this_ is." Sam said depressingly.

Daniel reached across and squeezed her shoulder "Let's go see how he is."

Sam nodded her head and meekly let herself be led away.

Atlantis

"What happened?" Beckett asked as he knelt next to the major's still body, gently pushing Teyla out of the way in the process.

"He just touched the device!" McKay stated, looking confusedly between the two.

"Anything else?" Beckett pressed.

"No, nothing!" Ford answered, staring at the medics working on the major.

"Well his vitals are good, breathing, pulse. Let's get him to the infirmary."

"I'm coming too." Ford said.

"Me too." It was the first words Teyla had said since calling the major's name and going to his side.

"Alright," Weir said, taking command "Go. McKay, get whoever you need in here to work out what that thing does. And fast. I want to be updated hourly on the major's condition or whenever there's any change, or the second you learn something Rodney."

McKay nodded and turned his attention back to the device "Get Zelenka, Simpson and their teams in here. Now."

Meanwhile, some Plane Somewhere

Jack looked around him again "Well we're not going to find out where we are if we just sit around here all day." He announced.

"So you're legs don't feel like jelly?"

"They do."

"Then should we really try standing up?" John persisted.

"Yes." Jack pushed himself to his to his feet before standing up, wobbling, and then promptly falling flat on his face.

John turned to give him an 'I-told-you-so' look.

Still lying face down Jack said "Your turn."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"You just fell over!"

"So? That was me, not you."

"I'm no -"John began to say when a voice interrupted him.

"You will be able to stand shortly O'Neill, but I would not try it again too soon."

Jack started, then turned slowly around, whilst John looked between the two men.

"Skaara." Jack breathed.

Earth Alpha Site

"He's in a coma." Dr. Collins said.

"A coma?" Daniel asked as Sam and Teal'c just stared at the Doctor.

"How could this happen?" Teal'c asked, his voice just above a menacing growl.

"I don't know," the Doctor admitted "But it's not like an ordinary coma. It's like... like his 'spirit' just left his body. That's why his body's in such a _stable_ coma."

"But?" Daniel asked slowly.

"But what?" Sam asked.

"I sense a but." Daniel explained, motioning to the doctor to carry on.

"His body is fine for now, it's stable, but it won't stay that way. It's like he's on automatic, his body has been doing this naturally his entire life, being told - when needed – what to do. But now that presence is gone. Soon his body is going to need his subconscious to tell it what to do and it won't be there."

"And then?" Sam asked quietly.

"His major organs will fail and his brain will shut down."

There was silence as the members of Sg-1 looked at their leader. Sam squeezed her eyes shut and turned away slightly, whilst Teal'c and Daniel stared remorsely at Jack.

"What can we do?" Teal'c asked suddenly, turning away from Jack to face the doctor.

"Unless you can find a way to reverse this, then... I'm sorry I don't see any other possibility." Dr. Collins stared at them "I'm sorry." He said again.

"There's got to be a way," Sam said rubbing her eyes "We'll find a way."

Atlantis

"Teyla?" Elizabeth asked as she stepped out onto the balcony to stand next to the Athosian leader.

"I am fine Dr. Weir."

"No you're not," Elizabeth sighed "You're worried about him."

"Should I not be?" Teyla snapped defensively.

Elizabeth didn't say anything; she just waited for Teyla to start talking. Another minute of silence passed before she did.

"I do not know what to think," Teyla started softly "When I am around him I do not feel like this; anxious, nervous." She paused "But when I am around my own people it seems wrong somehow. But it doesn't _feel_ wrong. And sometimes... there are times when I think... that he sees me... how I see him."

"I think he does Teyla," Elizabeth said reassuringly "In fact I'm pretty sure of it."

Teyla turned to the CO of Atlantis "I wish I had told him."

Elizabeth stiffened "You can Teyla, and you will."

Again thank you for the reviews, maybe you'll be nice and send some more? Hopefully, as I've just started writing the fourth chapter! (Yay! Go me!) I promise I'll try to update, from now on, at least weekly and at most daily. Well, I hoped you've enjoyed it.


	3. On the Plane

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Oh, I want to, but I don't own anything!

Author's note: Apologies! But my computer just hasn't been working lately so I couldn't update. But I have been writing so there should be lots coming very soon!

Plane somewhere

"O'Neill." Ska'ara smiled in greeting.

John stared between the two of them, confused. "I'm sorry, who?" he turned to Jack.

"Ska'ara, this is Ska'ara. Very good friend of mine and ascended… being." Jack trailed off, looking at John, then at Ska'ara, then at himself "Holy–"

"We're… we're… ascended?" John choked.

Ska'ara grimanced, then nodded slightly "Yes, you are both part ascended."

"How?" Jack asked as John ran his hands through his hair "Wait. Part? How only part?"

"We do not know O'Neill."

"You don't know?" Both military men asked, astounded, at the same time.

"How do you not know? You're, well, you're you!" Jack cried desperately.

"Not all answers are available to us O'Neill, especially with events that are still, or yet to be, in motion."

"And that means what exactly?" John asked angrily.

Ska'ara turned to face John "I do not know your name." he stated.

"Ska'ara this is Major John Sheppard." Jack said.

"Alright, enough of this." He continued after a moment's silence with John staring at Ska'ara. "Ska'ara, help me up."

"O'Neill I would not recommend-"

"Help me up."

Ska'ara submitted and pulled Jack to his feet.

"Now help Sheppard up." Jack ordered once he'd regaind his balance.

Ska'ara did so.

"Now tell us exactly what happened and how we can fix it."

Ska'ara sighed "O'Neill I do not think it can be –"

"Yes it can," Jack interrupted "It always can." He added softly.

Ska'ara took a deep breath. "It began many years ago when one of the ascended ancients was still living. He had just lost his lover and decided to find a way that ancients could live forever, where they would not have to deal with losing people: family, friends, loved ones."

"Is he the one who captured that energy thing for research?" John asked "It's on Atlantis." He added at Jack's look.

"No. That being was caught many years later when the ancients decided to follow Celegorn's idea and evolve to a higher plane of exsistance."

"Celegorn?" Jack asked.

"The Ancient who created the devices you touched," Ska'ara said "he developed and engineered the devices so that Ancients can transform their into the energy that would allow them to travel between planes and realities whilst living forever."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"He did it for love." Ska'ara stated simply.

Jack and John nodded, both understanding.

There was a moment's silence before John spoke up "So we're not really ascended?"

Jack turned to say something to him when Ska'ara spoke up "Yes."

Jack spun round "What?"

"The Ancients developed ascension after Celegorn made the devices," John said "You said they did. So, what? Celegorn had the idea, the other ancients disapproved, he did anyway, a long while later they thought 'hey he was right!' and made ascension?"

Ska'ara stood silently, then nodded his head slowly.

"I don't believe this!" Jack shouted.

"The Ancients never intended for the devices to be found," Ska'ara said "They were in the process of hiding and disabling them when their enemy attacked."

"The wraith." John said.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Evil guys," John answered "So what? They just forgot?"

"Yes. They believed that Celegorn's devices couldn't be activated unless by an Ancient of considerable power. Since all the ancients knew about them, they deemed it an unnecessary waste of time to deactivate them. It was unfortunate that the only two humans capable of doing so did activate them. However it does mean you have the chance to return to your former state of being."

"How?" John asked suddenly "How is that a good thing? And how can we go back?"

"Celegorn's devices were not perfect, he had to rush their completion," Ska'ara explained "There are eight devices and they are powered from the same power source, although we are not sure how that is possible. When two of the devices were used together their power was compromised."

"They short-circuited." John said simply at Jack's look.

"Indeed." Jack said, trying – and failing – to imitate Teal'c. John just gave him a weird look.

"It means however that the devices did not work properly," Ska'ara continued "instead of transforming your bodies and consciousness, your being, into energy it just separated your consciousness and transformed that into energy."

"Which means that our bodies are still on… well, where we left them." Jack said.

"Can we get back into our bodies?" John asked skeptically.

"Yes However –"

"Y'Know I'm really beginning to hate it when you say 'however'." John said.

Jack glared at him, than turned to face Ska'ara "Actually, I agree."

"There is a time limit O'neill, as to how long your consciousness can be separated from your body. And as you are already ascended, in a way, we cannot give you the option to ascend fully."

"Meaning you can't help us." John said, sighing.

"No but we can allow you to help yourselves."

Ska'ara was met by two blank stares at his statement.

"We can allow you to travel between the different planes of exsistence and go to your worlds. You may also, granted you can find a way, communicate with your friends."

"You mean we're not stuck in this place?" Jack asked.

"Yes O'Neill."

"I want to be in Atlantis." John said quietly, to himself.

Suddenly Jack and John were surrounded by a bright light and the next thing they knew, McKay was standing in front of them, explaining his theory of how the device worked to Elizabeth Weir.

"Whoa!"

"I don't… I don't believe this!" John said to himself, staring at the two people in front of him.

"Are we… we where I think we are?" Jack asked.

John suddenly grinned, turning to Jack "General," he said "Welcome to Atlantis."

"Cool."

Sorry again! My computer is being fixed! I hope you liked it and there'll be lots coming very soon (lots and lots of McWeir, Sheyla and Sam/Jack) ;)


	4. Listening

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Oh, I want to, but I don't own anything!

Author's note: hello again, thank you so much to everybody for the reviews! They were fantastic and just the persuasion I needed to keep updating! And as a special treat here's two chapters at once! I hope you like it.

(I think I may have exaggerated when I said there would be lots and lots of McWeir, Sheyla and Sam/Jack – what'd ya think? There will be lots coming though! Promise!)

"Rodney!" John exclaimed "Elizabeth! Hey it's-"

"Eh. I don't think they can hear you." Jack said.

"Why not?"

"You're asking me?"

"Why not?"

"Sheppard." Jack growled.

"Sorry, I just…"

"It's alright. Besides, didn't Ska'ara say that we had to find a way to communicate with them?" Jack asked.

"He said that if we could find a way then 'they' wouldn't stop us." John replied.

"Ok whatever, I guess we gotta find a way then."

"What have you found McKay?" Weir asked, folding her arms behind her back.

"Well, so far as I've been able to ascertain, the device is one of eight and they all run from the same power source. Don't ask me how, I don't know yet. Anyway, when the major touched the device it had a power overload, I think either a power surge or maybe someone else using another device; the overload would be caused because of the same power source. I think that because of this the machine didn't work properly, so there may be a chance of fixing it or of making it reverse what happened. The device is definitely Ancient technology, which means there might be some information about it around here somewhere that could help. Zelenka and Simpson are checking all the known databases as well as trying to locate new ones."

"Right. Good work Rodney, just see if there is anyway to help the major first and find out about the technology later." Elizabeth said, looking down at the device.

"I'm trying Elizabeth. But if I don't know any background information, context, about the device or what it does exactly, purpose, how exactly am I suppose to do that?" Rodney answered defensively.

"I don't kow. Just prioritise Major Sheppard first." Weir said, her voice rising.

"I am!" McKay answered hotly.

The two glared at each other for a minute.

"Do these two have a thing for each other?" Jack asked, looking between the two.

"Huh?" John replied, too busy with sticking his hand through McKay's head to notice anything else going on.

Elizabeth sighed "I'm sorry Rodney. I just feel so helpless."

"It's ok. And I Know."

"You know?" Elizabeth asked, puzzled.

"Yeah. I mean I know all this stuff and I'm finding out all these amazing things but none of it's helping the major. There's all these thing's about Ancient technology but it's all useless! I'm not sure the answer's even here." Rodney said desperately.

"It will be Rodney. And if it is… you'll find it." Elizabeth said confidently, throwing her shoulders back.

Rodney watched her gratefully as she walked out the room "Oh, Elizabeth?"

"Yes?" She said half-turning.

"I don't think you'll ever be helpless."

"You're right," John said to Jack as Elizabeth smiled and walked out the room, whilst McKay carried on working, also smiling "They do have a thing for each other."

"You have a thing too, don't you?" Jac asked.

John started and Turned to face Jack "What d'you mean?"

"You have a thing, for a woman, a very pretty woman with shiny auburn hair." Jack carried on teasing slightly.

John felt the twinge of jealousy that he always felt whenevr a guy complimented Teyla.

"Aha!" Jack cried triumphantly "You're jealous!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

Are too."

"Am not. Besides how d'you know I was feeling jealous, which I wasn't."

"I don't know. Any way you were jealous, because I don't even know this girl so how could I be jealous of someone complimenting her? Especially when it was myself?"

"How d'you even know what she looks like? You haven't even meet here!"

"Ok this is starting to get creepy. You know her right? Well obviously, you have a thing for her."

"I don't have a thing for her. But yes I know her." John answered hotly.

"Well maybe I can know her because you know her." Jack said.

"What? Like we're connected?"

"Must be. Otherwise how would I know you have a thing for this girl?"

"I don't have a thing for her. Anyway what about you thing for the blonde?" John retorted.

"What blonde?" Jack asked innocently.

A bright light surrounded the two men, and suddenly they were standing on Earth's alpha site, next to the three members of sg-1.

"That blonde." John said triumphantly.

He He He. Please review if you liked, if you wanna criticize or if you want anymore.


	5. Flashy thing

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Oh, I want to, but I don't own anything!

Author's note: Hiya to everybody who reviewed! (and those who didn't I suppose). Hope your doin well and you like the story. I'm updating as fast as I can!

"That was so unfair." Jack complained.

"No it wasn't! Not after all the goding you gave me over Teyla."

"Aha! That's her name is it? Teyla?" John glared at him "Pretty name – now don't go getting jealous again" Jack warned.

"I wasn-" John began.

"Yeah yeah, whatever"

"I don't think I like you knowing my feelings." John whined.

"Yeah well I don't like you knowing mine." Jack answered.

"Flashy thing's cool though." John admitted.

"Flashy thing?" Jack questioned.

"It _was_ cool."

"Not with a name like _that_." Jack replied.

John made a face "Shouldn't we be listening to them?"

"I suppose. I don't really normally."

"That boring?" John asked.

"That boring." Jack answered.

"So what does the device say?" Sam asked Daniel.

"Well there are four sides, obviously, but on each side there is a poem – hence me telling you there are four sides. At least I think thy're poems, each line ends in a rhyme, well it rhymes with the next line, like usual poems."

"Is he normally like this?" John asked at the same time that Teal'c spoke.

"Colonel Carter?"

"Yes Teal'c?"

"Is Daniel Jackson in his right state of mind?"

"Yes Teal'c," Sam replied as Jack struggled to control his laughing, then remembered nobody could hear him and let it out, causing Sheppard to give him a very weird look "He's just had too much coffee."

"Good ol' Danny boy." Jack said, still chuckling.

"Carry on Daniel." Sam said resignedly.

"O-o-ok then! Well I've read all the poems and they're really quite sweet, except for one, but anyways the first one is about love and loyalty, the second is about eternity and being with someone, the third is about a day of happiness, and the fourth and final one – which is the nasty one – is a sort of curse and warning in one. It says what will happen if the wrong person touches the device."

"Hey I just thought of something." John said suddenly.

"Sssh. I want to hear what Daniel's saying." Jack answered.

"I'm not exactly stopping you."

"Sheppard!"

"It says that if the wrong person touches or tries to use the device, then, unless they have 'an eternal partner to whom they share their heart and soul' they will be trapped. Forced to live a half-life somewhere between living and ascension," Daniel said, sobering slightly "That's not good."

"It is not." Teal'c said gravely as the members of sg-1 sat in silence, Daniel reading the rest of the texts, Teal'c with his head bowed and Sam looking glazed at her feet.

"Ok what were you saying?" Jack said to John after a moment of looking anywhere but at his old 2IC.

"The device in Atlantis," John began "It didn't have any writing on it, did it?"

"No." Jack replied watching Sheppard closely.

"And this one doesn't seem to be able to open up, like the one on Atlantis can."

"Right," Jack said slowly "Thy've each got something the other device hasn't."

"They're half of each other," John said excitedly "Each one has half the information that the other one has. Half the information to make them work!"

"And that's what Ska'ara meant by letting us help ourselves!" Jack responded "We can rely the information needed to each team. That way they can have all the information they need to fix the devices and put us back to normal."

"Yes!" John said "Ah-"

"Ah what?" Jack asked "Sheppard, what is it?"

"I see a flaw to our plan." He said gently.

"Just the one?" Jack asked "There's usually more."

"Well for this to work, we have to be able to interact with our teams…"

"And we can't do that yet." Jack finished.

"Right." John confirmed.

"Well we're just going to have to find a way." Jack said determinedly and walked over to stand behind Daniel. "Daniel!"

The three members of sg-1 continued to sit there as though nothing had happened.

"Damn." Jack said softly to himself "C'mon Daniel."

Still no esponse.

"Hello! Teal'c, Daniel, Carter! Wake and hear my voice!" Jack shouted.

"Wake up and listen to my voice?" John asked skeptically.

"You never know," Jack shrugged, then turned back to Daniel "Daniel!" he shouted and poked him hard in the back.

"Ow!" Daniel yelled as he jumped to his feet, paper scattering all over the floor.

"What is it?" Sam asked, alarmed.

"Something just jabbed my back! It really hurt." Daniel replied rubbing his back.

"Daniel nothing touched you." Sam said, her voice worried.

"Yes it did!"

"Oops." Jack said softly as he watch his friend hop around in pain.

"You enjoyed that." John accused.

"Well if you've have had to sit through all his boring archaeology talk for eight years you would enjoy it too," Jack answered defensively "Beside it didn't hurt that much."

John gave Jack an unconvinced look.

"It felt just like that time Jack poked me on P43-X99, just 'cos I wouldn't shut up about the ruins." Daniel said to himself, still rubbing his back.

Sam started "Daniel…" she began.

"What?"

"Maybe he did it to you again." Sam said softly.

"See? She is definitely the brains around here." Jack said proudly.

"I could say something to that," John began " But I don't think I'm brave enough to face the consequences."

"Sheppard…"

"Colonel Carter, do you think it is possible that O'Neill is here?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah I think it is," Sam said confidently "General?" She called.

"Er I'd answer Carter but you can't hear me, so…"

"I don't think he's here Sam." Daniel said, disappointed.

"General? If you're here could you poke Daniel in the back again?" Sam called out.

"Sam! Hey- OW!" Daniel yelled "Jack that hurt!"

"Whoops. Sorry Danny." Jack answered.

"General?" Sam whispered at the same time as Teal'c said "O'Neill."

"Wait you guys can hear me?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir we can," Sam responded "Where are you?"

"I'm right here Carter." Jack said as he moved forward to touch her shoulder.

As his fingers brushed her shoulder Jack felt a slight tingling feeling.

Sam felt something touch her shoulder lightly and she turned round, only to look up into Jack O'Neill's dark brown eyes.

"Hi Carter." Jack said softly, looking into her shocked eyes.

Well, whaddaya think? You like? You want more? Just push the tiny little button below and write me a not then.


	6. Staring

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Oh, I want to, but I don't own anything!

Author's note: Hey folks! Sorry I'm taking so long to update but I've got exams coming up soon so I've been revising (sort of…). I've got a few more parts written though (see what I mean by the sort of?) and they're on the way. Thanks for all the reviws and for sticking with me – it will be worth your while! Special thanks to Tarra O'neal (I think that's spelt right, if not my apologies) who gave me exactly the right review to get me moving. Anyho, on with the plot (I think there's one…). Enjoy!

Sam stared.

It was all she could do. Faintly, in the background, she could hear voices; but she wasn't listening. She just stared.

Jack was also only half aware of the conversation he was having with Daniel and Teal'c, the rest of his attention was on Carter. She was just staring at him. Her big blue eyes boring into his own. He hadn't let go of her shoulder. The contact was starting to affect his concentration…

Suddenly a picture of a woman with shiny auburn hair, deep brown eyes and glowingly tanned skin flashed into his mind – along with some very distracting (and disturbing) feelings.

"Sheppard!" Jack yelled, unwillingly turning away from Sam.

"What?" John asked innocently "You were the one getting all hot under th-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jack growled, glancing nervously back at Sam, on whose cheeks a faint red tinge appeared, "So where were we?"

Daniel coughed nervously. Not looking at either Jack or Sam he said "We were discussing how you came to be here," Turning to John he continued "Ane, now, how you're here."

"What? Sheppard?" Jack asked.

"Gee, nice to know I'm so important." John whined.

Jack waved his hand dismissively.

"Are you not on Atlantis?" Teal'c asked suddenly.

Daniel visibly perked up at the mention of the Lost City.

"Whoa, easy there boy." Jack teased.

John shook his head and said "Well, y'know, technically I still am, or at least the body part of me is…"

The sg-1 team all seemed to take this in differently and the five people sat there in silence, contemplating different thoughts and courses of action when Jack smiled suddenly. Jumping up he walked over to where Daniel was sitting and reading, hovering over his shoulder.

"Daniel…" Jack almost sing-sang.

"Yes Jack?" Daniel replied, not rising to his friend's bait.

"Guess where I've been Daniel…" Jack carried on in the annoyingly sickening voice.

Daniel suddenly froze. Looking up slowly, he stared at Jack's smug grin for a few seconds before whirling round to face John "Oh no. Please tell me he hasn't…" Daniel begged.

"Daniel?" Sam asked, concerned.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and Jack's grin got even bigger.

John stared between all four of them, confusion and realized insanity of the people around him written clearly on his face.

"Daniel," Jack began again "I've been to Atlantis."

I know its short, but there's lots more coming and at the minute I'm just trying to post as much as I possibly can. If you wouldn't mind reviewing that'd be great (and you'll probably get more story than if you don't!). Thanks for reading!


	7. Energy levels

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Oh, I want to, but I don't own anything!

Author's note: Exams are a pain in the , and are the reason why I haven't updated. Thanks for all the reviews and please stick with me as there is loads more to come.

Zelenka was muttering under his breath again. And to Rodney it was one of the most annoying things in the world. Or galaxy, he thought, chuckling at the slightly ironic thought. He began to hum to himself softly, figuring that if it was ok for Zelenka to mutter it would be ok for him to hum. Rodney was so caught up in his thoughts and humming that he almost didn't see the energy levels drop.

Almost.

"Stop!" Rodney yelled, making everyone in the room jump.

"Rodney?" Zelenka asked.

"Everyone stop what you're doing, put down whatever you're holding and back away. Slowly," Rodney ordered "Now." He added frmly when no-one seemed to move.

Everyone did as they were told and carefully backed away.

Rodney carefully started thumbing the switches on the device. Slowly and meticulously, careful not to jolt anything, he began to move around the machine.

"Er, what are you doing?" Cavanar asked, his impatience getting the better of him.

"Will you shut up?" Simpson said under her breath, not wanting to disturb McKay.

"I want to know what he's doing." Cavanar whined.

"He is trying to save the major, so shut up and do as you're told." McKay said tightly "Zelenka, check the readout for the energyoutput for the last five minutes will you?"

"Hey!" Cavanar protested "That's my job!"

"That'd be why it's screwed up then, would it?" Rodney asked "Besides I don't trust you. Zelenka?"

"The output has been dropping for the last three minutes." Zelenka said, reading the output.

"Right, ok then, let's try this. Zelenka I'm going to try to boost the power by rearranging the energy supplies. Tell me if the energy goes up or down."

"Right." Zelenka confirmed.

It took half an hour for McKay to steady the energy levels. And it took exactly one minute after that for him to fire Cavanar.

However Cavanar didn't listen to McKay, and he didn't leave like McKay had told him to do either. He stayed, and played with the energy outputs of the device. And unlike McKay, he didn't notice as the levels began to drop.

And in another a galaxy on a small planet called Earth, two male USAF pilots who possessed something called the Ancient gene got very weak. So weak in fact that their bodies, which at the time they were not possessing, went into cardiac arrest.

HeHeHe. You like? Please review. And I promise there won't be as long a wait till the next chapter (I would say when but that would probably jinx me). Again sorry it's so short.


	8. Pain

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Oh, I want to, but I don't own anything!

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews and for sticking with me.

Carter smiled.

And that was the last thing O'Neill remembered before the pain hit him. A torrent of pain so fierce and overwhelming that he felt the wind knocked out of him, felt his legs slid from beneath him. Somewhere in the distance someone was calling his name, but it was too far away and the pain was deafening.

Never before had Jack felt pain like this.

Sure, a couple of times came close; His torture by Ba'al… the first time a Goa'uld tried to fry his brains with a hand device… when that human replicator stuck its hand through his head… No, they were all different, painful in their own ways but nothing compared with this.

The pain was unbearable, it overrode all his senses, not even allowing him to try and concentrate on something else. It felt like his veins were on fire, that his entire body was burning. Yet his head felt cold, as cold as ice. So cold and brittle that he felt that someone could just smash it into a million pieces.

He kinda wished they would.

John couldn't breathe. This wasn't right, it wasn't natural, how could anyone experience this much pain? This much torture?

It felt like someone had shoved a couple of nukes down his throat – without him swallowing – and they'd gone off. His body writhed, completely out of his control, as if doused in flames.

Memories began to swarm in on him.

Sitting in the Ancient's chair for the first time, stepping through the gate, actually being on Atlantis, the wraith, meeting Teyla…

They flashed before his eyes, but he felt nothing. None of the usual feelings he experienced when thinking about them. No awe at seeing Atantis, no fear of the wraith, no thrill from Teyla. It scared him even more than the pain did.

John opened his eyes and tried to focus on where he was. Atlantis? No, Earth, he was on Earth. And for some reason that filled him with grief. He was dying – or at least it felt like he was – and all he wanted to do was be in a city that was thousands of years old, was a galaxy away, was made by aliens and was home to the few people that he loved and cared about in this world. The few people he called family.

Again, I know its short but the next chappie is really, really (and I mean it!) long, so I had to cut it up a little bit. Hopefully I'll be able to post it in the next couple of days so there shouldn't be too long a wait! Thanks for reading, please r&r.


	9. The device

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Oh, I want to, but I don't own anything!

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this took so long and that it was preceded by short chapters. Also, as with any Physics mentioned in this story, I do not know medical terms or radio talk so where it is I've made it up. If anybody knows what the real terms are, that would be a nice piece of info if you feel like passing it on. Any mistakes are my fault. Enjoy and please review!

Beckett ran his hand through his hair and tried to look optimistic - it wasn't as easy task. The major had been in a coma-like state now for two days. His condition hadn't worsened, but then it hadn't improved either. And Carson was beginning to lose hope.

Looking up to across the table Carson knew he wasn't the only one feeling this way. Teyla was not her usual self. There was no welcoming, friendly smile on her face and she looked withdrawn and drained. The Athosians were very worried about their leader, they said she had not been like this since her father died. It showed how much she really did care for the major. Sitting next to her was Ford. The only visible sign of worry on him was the indicative bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. His military training would not allow him to show any other signs, but it was enough. The young lieutenant sat by his commanding officers side as often as he could, normally sitting beside Teyla. Next to him was Elizabeth Weir, leader of Atlantis. She was almost white with worry and lack of sleep. Carson reminded himself to prescribe her something, between him and Rodney they should be able to get her to take it. The pressure of running Atlantis on her own and not being able to do anything for the major was affecting her. He would definitely need Rodney's help in getting her some relief.

Looking around again, Carson could see Ford begin to fidget. He had practically taken over running Atlantis' military and was very busy; sitting around waiting for Rodney must be unnerving him slightly. And Rodney of course was late. Almost twenty minutes, which was unusual for him.

The sound of heavy footsteps vibrated into the room, preceding Rodney's entrance.

He barged into the room, holding a large stack of folders and mumbling obscenities under his breath.

"Rodney?" Elizabeth asked "something wrong?" her voice was half playful, due to Rodney's obvious predicament, and half serious, as she knew he was working on the device.

Rodney was fuming "Cavanar," he spat "Needs to be sent through the gate to a wraith occupied world."

"What happened?" Ford asked, leaning forward with a note of urgency in his voice.

"He wasn't watching the energy levels properly so failed to notice them dropping, and then had the-the _audacity_ to interrupt me when I was trying to fix his mistake! He almost broke my concentration! The lousy, no-good-"

"Alright Rodney calm down." Elizabeth said softly.

"There was no damage done, was there?" Teyla asked. Her voice was rougher than usual and didn't seem to flow anymore.

"No," Rodney said relenting his tirade and sitting down "But he could have done. Which is why I kicked him off the research team."

"Rodney! We need all the information we can get on tha-" Weir began.

"He's not working on the device," Rodney said firmly, in a tone which brooked no argument "He endangered the major's life by not doing his research as he should have. The only way we are going to find out how that thing works is by working together and by using everyone's best skills in a joint effort. Cavanar is not doing that so he is just getting in the way. I will not have his carelessness being the reason we can't find out what the thing does."

"What happened?" Carson could see whatever had happened had upset his friend deeply.

"The energy output readings on the device decreased," Rodney said "If Cavanar had noticed and forewarned me I would have had more time to assess the problem. Lucky for the major I'm a fast thinker."

"What do you mean?" Ford and Weir said at the same time, whilst Teyla stiffened.

"The device's energy was decreasing; in short I think it may have been shutting down."

"Shutting down?" Elizabeth whispered.

Rodney nodded.

"But if it shuts down…" Ford said.

"If it shuts down the major could wake up." Carson suggested hopefully.

"Yeah, but it's more likely that it would kill Sheppard," Rodney said angrily "But we don't know! Dammit we don't know."

There was silence in the room after Rodney said that. Each of them were thinking of different options and different memories of the major.

"Carson," Weir began, desperate for a change in where the conversation was going "Is there anything you could try to do medically that might wake John up?"

"There are a few procedures but I daren't use them. They could worsen the major's condition easily."

"There has to be something." Ford muttered.

"Is there no spiritual healings that your people have?" Teyla asked uncertainly.

"'Spiritual healings'?" Rodney asked.

"My people, when we could not find a certain herb for an injury, we would use our spiritual healings, handed down from our ancestors, instead. Your people do not have such teachings?"

"No Teyla," Elizabeth said softly "Our people have too many different spiritual views to be that specific. Besides, I don't think that Major Sheppard was a very spiritual person."

"No he wasn't," Ford said "He was more a-"

But Ford was cut off when Beckett's pager went off.

"Dammit!" Beckett leaped to his feet.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Elizabeth said as everyone followed Beckett out of the room.

"Doc!" Ford shouted.

"Carson!" McKay yelled.

"It's the major! He just went into cardiac arrest!"

"What!"

"His heart just stopped!"

Same time on Earth's Alpha site

Nurse Claire Warren was quietly sitting at her desk, absently watching over General O'Neill's comatose body, when Sgt. Chris Street walked in.

"Hey."

Claire looked up "Hey Chris."

"How is he?" the female brunette army officer asked, looking at O'Neill.

"The same."

"The same? That's it?"

"Yep," the blonde replied "No change. No development, no destabilization. Nothing. Just the same."

"Any idea what's wrong with him?"

"Nope. Apparently he touched some device and collapsed. Been like this since."

"Is it just me or is it always a member of sg-1 that gets themselves into these kinds of situations?"

"He's not a member of sg-1 anymore." Claire pointed out.

Chris shrugged "Once a member, always a member in my book. Besides, they're all like family anyway."

"Most teams are, aren't they?"

"Not as close as sg-1." Chris said.

Claire smiled and shook her head "Y'know girl-"

But she was interrupted by the bleeping of O'Neill's heart monitor. The bleeping which told the nurse the colonel's heart had just stopped.

Grabbing a radio as she ran over to the General's bed she yelled into "I got a code 3! Code 3! On General O'Neill! Doctor and panel unit stat! I repeat General O'Neill is code 3!"

Atlantis

"I need 50g of adrenaline now!" Beckett yelled, pushing on the major's chest in the third round of compressions. "Start a second IV line, push it through."

Beckett looked up at the monitor where Sheppard was still flat lining and swore. If they didn't get a change in him soon… Beckett tried not to think of what he would have to do, but his medical training kicked in and told his brain what he didn't want to accept. If Sheppard didn't start to respond soon, he would have to pronounce.

"Ok, get the panels," Beckett ordered "Charge to 200."

Elizabeth couldn't bear to watch it, but her body had stopped working and she just stood there, immobilized. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ford turning Teyla around so she wouldn't have to see them shocking John. She wished someone would turn her around – she didn't want to be watching either.

As if he was in tune with her thoughts, Rodney reached out and turned her around gently. His eyes were soft and sad as she looked up at them. Pulling her forward, Rodney wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and just held her, giving her what comfort he had to offer.

Ford did the same to Teyla, holding her as she let the tears fall down her face.

"Still nothing," the nurse said as Beckett charged the panels "I don't get it. It's like he's just switched off."

Beckett was about to order some more adrenaline when his brain kicked in again. This time reminding him of what Rodney had said earlier.

"_The device's energy was decreasing, in short I think it may have been shutting down." … "Shutting down?" … "If it shuts down the major could wake up." … "Yeah, but it's more likely that it would kill Sheppard,"_

"Rodney!" He yelled.

"What?"

"The device!"

"What about it?"

"You said that if it shut down then it would probably kill the major!"

"Yeah, s-"Realization dawned on McKay's face "Ford! Come with me!"

Elizabeth and Teyla watched as the two men ran out the room at lightening speed. Teyla looked bewilderedly at Elizabeth, her eyes, sad and empty, searching for answers. Elizabeth felt her heart drop as she knew she could give none. Walking over to Teyla she embraced her, hoping that it would at least be enough to keep the Athosian going. For now.

Rodney ran faster than he had ever done in his life before. All the time praying with every fiber of his being that he was, for once, wrong about what had happened, and that the major would be ok.

"What's going on McKay?" Ford yelled as they ran through Atlantis.

McKay just shook his head, concentrating on running. His mind exploded when he reached the lab however, as all his suspicions were confirmed.

Tell me what you think, please! Next chappie's in the works!

Oh and a little bonus thing for any of you guys interested out there. Can you tell which two characters I crossed with another character from their origins and then used in this story? Prize to be determined. I was just watching both these things before I started writing this so decided to do a little in-joke and include them. If you can't be bothered, don't worry it's probably just one of my crazy things – just ignore this and review!


	10. Timing

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Oh, I want to, but I don't own anything!

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this took so long, I'm really busy at my summer job but I am now in the finishing chapters! Advance apology as this chapter is going to be split into the different characters settings (i.e., Earth, Atlantis) and may be slightly confusing. Also thank you to all those who told me about my incorrect spelling of Kavanagh (I got my spelling off an old website). This also takes place all at the same time so bear that in mind! Enjoy!

Ford had no idea why McKay wanted him to go with him to wherever it was that they were going he just hoped that he wouldn't have to do any difficult thinking when he was there; his head was stuck firmly back in the medical bay they had just left. All Ford could think about was his CO. Every fiber of his being (that wasn't taken up with the energy of running) was praying that Sheppard would just hang on a little while longer; McKay obviously knew what was going on and hopefully how to stop it.

Rodney was getting tired from all the running. He definitely wasn't that fit and running at breakneck peed through the city wasn't exactly helping. But strangely enough that wasn't what was bothering him. It wasn't either, the reason he could feel hot fury flowing through his veins like larva. No, the reason for that was solely devoted to a member of his scientist research team.

Swerving to avoid a supplies cart that came out of nowhere, Rodney's brain dimly observed that it was really rather stupid to have the science research areas so far away from the medical bay, especially in situations like this. Rodney told his brain to shut up and then concentrated his entire being on running.

He was running so fast that, although fitter and younger than he was, Rodney was starting to outstrip Ford.

Earth's Alpha site

Sam didn't know what to do. For once there was a problem in her life that she couldn't solve, and that problem happened to involve the man she loved more that life itself. She felt so helpless and dejected; she would've given anything to have him back.

And it didn't make sense either. One second they were both smiling and laughing – he had looked right into her eyes with that smile of his on his face, the one that made her feel like a silly schoolgirl with her knees weak – and then he and Major Sheppard had been on the floor writhing in agony, and then they were gone. Just gone. There had been no flash of light or anything that signaled a transportation, they had just simply vanished.

Sam looked down at the device that had caused all this trouble and heartache, and wanted nothing more than to throw a nuclear missile at it. She wanted it gone, destroyed, vaporized. But most of all she wanted him back.

Daniel swore under his breath, which was never a good sign, and starting throwing around wads of paper, not caring if they got ripped, in search of a singular sheet, which again was not a very good sign. Which worried Sam even more – his uncharacteristic behaviour meant his research wasn't going well, which meant they might not be able to find the General.

As soon as the General had disappeared so did the writing on the device, meaning that their only clues to, then wanting to fix the device and return the general, and now wanting to find the general, were gone. They had no reference whatsoever as to where in the galaxy, or possibly universe, Jack O'Neill and John Sheppard could be.

And Sam didn't like it, didn't like it one bit.

Atlantis – Research Lab

"KAVANAGH!" McKay yelled as he skidded into the room.

Kavanagh turned around away from the device and snapped furiously at McKay "What now!"

"What now! WHAT NOW!" McKay yelled, livid "I'll tell you what now, you insolent, ignorant bubblehead! I TELL you to leave the device ALONE, and for a perfectly good reason, and you just go right on and ignore me!"

"There wasn't a perf-" Kavanagh began waspishly.

"THE MAJOR IS IN CARDIAC ARREST BECAUSE OF YOU!" McKay thundered "I'd say that's a perfectly good reason! Now get out of my way so I can save him!"

Kavanagh just stood there, mouth ajar.

"_He's_ the reason the major's like that?" Ford spat.

"Yes! And if he doesn't move there may be no chance of saving the major! Get-out-of-the-way!" McKay yelled, pushing Kavanagh aside as he surged forward to examine the device.

"But-but… i-it c-can't be m-my fault!" Kavanagh wailed "I-I checked ev-every-"

But at that moment Ford had smashed his fist into the scientists face and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"About time somebody shut him up," Ford muttered "Can you save him?" he added to McKay.

"I need to try and re-equalize the energy calibrations." McKay said distractedly, his face screwed up in concentration of the task.

"I'll open up a communications channel to sick bay to see if whatever you do makes any difference to the major." Ford said, running over to an energy panel along the wall.

"Good idea." McKay muttered, still concentrating all his attention on the device and its energy readings.

"Medical bay? Can you hear me? It's lt. Ford."

"Lieutenant?" Elizabeth Weir's voice sounded weak and hopeless.

"Dr. Weir, how's he doing?" Ford asked, his stomach dropping at the mere sound of her voice.

"There's still no output," Beckett called "Whatever the hell Rodney's doing he better do it fast or else-"

"AHA!" Rodney yelled "Got it!"

Atlantis - Medical Bay

Beckett turned around to face Sheppard as McKay yelled and everyone in the room (and audio linked research lab) held their breath.

For a moment nothing happened. It was almost as if the room was frozen in time; nobody was breathing or moving. They were all just waiting.

Beckett could feel his patience run out and was about to order another shock from the panels when the small monitor next to the major's bed gave a little bleep. The tension seemed to increase tenfold during the following seconds. Everyone was waiting, hoping, praying that there would be another bleep, and then another. And then there was. The monitor beside Sheppard seemed to come to life and began letting out little bleeps in a steady rhythm.

Beckett let go of the breath he had been holding and rushed over to the major's side. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Teyla and Elizabeth hugging each other tightly; both leaders had tear stained faces and were smiling nervously. He could also faintly hear a struggle between Ford and McKay - as they had gone to hug each other - but then fallen over instead.

Checking over Sheppard's vitals Beckett felt his face crack into a wide grin "He's stable. Rodney! Whatever you did, it did it! He's alright!"

"Great Carson," Rodney said over the link, and Beckett could hear the smile in his voice "But he's not alright just yet. I'm gonna stay hear and double up the research efforts."

"Ok Rodney," Elizabeth called out, still fiercely hugging Teyla "And well done!"

Earth's Alpha site – Infirmary

Teal'c stared down at the flat-lining body of O'Neill. He had never imagined that this would be the way for the active soldier to go down. In the middle of a firefight with countless enemies surrounding them, and them being the only ones standing in front of O'Neill's planet, that was how he would of thought the courageous man would fall: in the middle of battle and taking as many of the enemy with him as possible. Not lying in a bed wired up to monitors.

It wasn't the way O'Neill would have wanted to go down either, Teal'c thought. It seemed almost an insult to O'Neill's life that he should die like this.

And he owed his life to this man. He owed his freedom and the possible freedom of his people to this man. Without him their would have been no Jaffa rebellion, there would have been no end in sight to the Goa'uld's tyranny.

It seemed a poor way to repay him, to Teal'c, to just stand there helpless while his body just gave on the man inside.

The infirmary doors slammed open, ricocheting off the walls with a bang, as Sam Carter hurried into the ward.

"Did it work?" She asked breathlessly.

"Did what work Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked puzzled, though his stony countenance didn't show it.

"The device started… Daniel tried this… it should make a…. Oh please say it worked!" Sam babbled, her eyes fixed sorely on the bed in front of her.

"Colonel Carter I do no-" Teal'c began.

But he was interrupted by a small bleep. Both members of SG-1 sucked in a breath and held it, waiting for another to follow it. And it did, and then another and another. The heart monitor started bleeping away merrily as if a man's life had not been at stake and the medical team that had surrounded the bed, working tirelessly on O'Neil to revive him, all looked relieved and happy.

Sam let out the breath as Daniel entered the ward, his face creased in worry.

Sam turned to him "It's alright! It worked!"

Daniel seemed to deflate and opened his mouth to say something when he was beaten to it.

"Took you long enough!"

Sam spun around on her feet and almost collapsed in surprise and relief when she saw her CO standing there.

"General! You're alright!"

"Yes Carter I'm fine, but as I was saying - it took you guys long enough to fix it! His end realized what was wrong in about twenty seconds!" Jack O'Neill complained grumpily, gesturing to the man beside him who smiled weakly. Neither of them were really recovered from what had happened when they were whisked back here again.

"Took us long enough!" Daniel exclaimed incredously "Jack we wer-"

"What d'you mean his end?" Sam asked, interrupting what was saw to be another bickering match between the two of them. And Sam's nerves really couldn't take that right now.

"I mean the people at Atlantis. As annoying as he is McKay did actually figure out the problem and fix it in half the time it took you!" Jack said.

"Actually they did it in about the same time," John said fairly "And McKay's not that annoying."

Jack gave him a look.

"Ok he is." John admitted "But the other thing was right. They did manage to solve both prob-"

"Shut up Sheppard!" Jack growled "I'm trying to get my team to understand moral dilemmas and time keeping."

"Sir." Sam said exasperatedly, rolling her eyes.

"I saw that Carter!" Jack complained "We've got these powers that we can see you with!"

"No we haven't." John said.

"Sheppard…" Jack growled again.

"But we haven't!"

"Hang on," Daniel interrupted "You knew what was happening at Atlantis?"

"Yep," Jack said "Drives you crazy doesn't it Danny?"

"We have a device too, you see," John interrupted "It's kinda similar to yours but without the funny writing."

"Without the writing?" Daniel repeated.

"Yep."

"So how did McKay…?"

"Oh, his opens up," Jack said airily "_I_ had to be the one who got the writing didn't I? I had to be the one who got the archaeologist pouring over his device."

Sam tried very hard to hide her smile.

"You'd prefer McKay?" John asked.

Jack pretended to consider this for a moment then shrugged "Guess not."

John raised his eyebrows and muttered "Only guess?"

Jack was about to reply when Teal'c spoke up.

"If these devices have these differences than they surely cannot be the same." He stated.

"Apart from the writing and the open-up-inside-wiring they are the same. And me and Jack both touched them in the same way as well." John said.

"Then we do they have the differences?" Daniel asked aloud.

"Wrong person to ask Danny bo-" Jack began.

"Because they are the same." Sam said suddenly.

Jack and John looked at each other.

"Huh?" Sheppard asked.

"See Carter we've talked about this before," Jack started.

"The devices are linked somehow," she began, pointedly ignoring her CO "They both work in the same way and for the same reason but they're not supposed to be used together. I think that's why both devices have features the other one doesn't. To get them working again they have to be used together, but each device has only half the information needed to make that happen."

"Is that why we can travel between Earth and Atlantis?" John asked suddenly.

"Yes I think so," Sam replied "It's also the reason why you're able to communicate with us whilst you are actually in comas."

"Like Ska'ara said." Jack said.

"Ska'ara?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, we saw him in the plane place. He said that he couldn't help us but that we could help ourselves. I guess this is what he meant."

"But we can't do it on Atlantis." John protested.

"We only tried once," Jack said dismissively "Let's go see if we can get it to work this time."

"No, wait!" Daniel yelled, jumping forward "You don't kn-"

But there was a blinding flash of light and the two men were gone.

Sorry it's taken so long! I know I haven't explained a lot of the stuff indepthly but there's a reason for that. I hope it wasn't too confusing – the next chapter's going to be nice and simple. Also lots of Sheyla and McWeir next chapter and more Jack/John interaction (humor)! Hope you liked it and please review!

Also does anyone know if we're allowed to write individual messages in response to reviewers? As my friend told me we couldn't and I really want to as I have the best reviewers ever!


	11. You said

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Oh, I want to, but I don't own anything!

Author's note: Ahhhh! I'm sooo sorry! This has taken me absolutely ages to upload. I won't make excuses (although there are actual genuine reasons) but will instead just beg for your forgiveness. Please forgive me! Please! As part of forgiveness I give you the next chapter! Please enjoy and review!

Flash of light.

John peered around the corridor of Atlantis as personel walked past him. Or through him, to be more accurate.

"Hmm, what was it someone said about trying again?"

Jack O'Neill feigned innocence "What was that?"

"Jack! You'd said we'd be able to do this!"

"I did not."

John opened his mouth, but then just looked confused.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You said…"

"I never."

John sucked in a deep breth "Team put up with this all the time, huh?"

"Every day."

"I can see why they love you so much."

"I feel sorry for your team. Putting up with all this." Jack said, putting on a theatrical air.

"All what! You're the one causing the problem!"

"What problem?"

"Arrgh! Look around you! We cant talk to anyone."

"Well that's not my fault. This is your end Sheppard, come on now, pull your weight."

"I'm trying." John said, his voice tired.

"I know. Just try… try…" Jack gestured with his hand in the air, thinking.

"Try…?"

Jack continued waving his hand for inspiration.

"Waving? I should wave to communicate with them?" John asked.

"Jack glared "Thinking Sheppard."

"Done that."

"What?"

"Done the thinking thing. Didn't work."

"No I meant I'm thinking!"

"Oh."

Pause.

"Thought of anything yet?"

"N- aha! Breathing! Try that deep breathing stuff."

"Breathing?"

"Yeah. Teal'c does it all the time."

"Ok. Breathing."

The two mean stood there oblivious to the population of Atlantis whilst John took deep breaths and concentrated on his surroundings.

"Anything happen yet?" Jack asked.

"Nope. Nothing."

"Well maybe we're doing this all wrong."

"How d'you mean?"

"This whole thing's about communicating. Maybe we need people for it to work."

John stared at the corridor-filled people around them.

"Specific people!" Jack snapped.

"Like my team?" John said slowly.

"Yes."

"Ok, let's go find them." John turned as if to walk away but there was a flash of light and he stepped right through McKay.

"Er, what was that you said?" John asked.

Jack waved his arm through Ford "Yep no effect."

"I think its pretty clear there's no effect." John snapped.

"Aha, this must be Teyla." Jack said, walking over to where Teyla was standing, intently listing to the others.

"Yeah, that's her." John said, his voice and whole posture relaxing.

"She must be one hell of a chic." Jack muttered, noticing the change in his fellow officer.

"That she is." John whispered, staring at her.

Turning away after a moment, John raked his hand through his hair "I just don't get this."

"Maybe you're still doing it wrong." Jack said suddenly.

"How?"

"I touched Carter," Jack said "When we started talking to my lot, I had just touched Carter. Maybe we have to communicate with people we feel, um… well, y'know… like that about."

"So…"

"Touch Teyla, see what happens."

"Ok."

John moved slowly over to stand next to the Athosian leader, taking in everything about her. Her beautiful hair, her tanned skin, her strong posture. But something was wrong. She was paler then usual, her cheeks weren't as smooth, it kinda looked as if she'd been crying. Had she been crying over him? He knew they had a kinda thing, but it was just playful. He was the one who'd got too emotionally attached. Wasn't he?

"Anytime now." Jack said.

John waved a hand at him.

Taking in a deep breath, he slowly reached out and skimmed Teyla's smooth arm, looking directly into her eyes. For a split second it felt like nothing had happened, then two large brown eyes were staring into his.

The next thing he knew he had leaped forward to catch the fainted female.

"Well that worked." Jack said conversationally, smiling at the bewildered people around him.

Again, my sincerest apologies. I hope this goes a small way to forgiveness. I know its short but the next one's gonna be a biggie so please bear with me. And I promise that the next one will be up in a week's time (internet/computer permitting). I swear. Thanks for reading and please review!


	12. Atlantis, finally

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Oh, I want to, but I don't own anything!

Author's note: Two chapters at once, that's a real record for me. Please enjoy and review!

"Teyla!" John shouted.

"John!" Elizabeth said, her face pale with shock "General O'Neill?"

"Beckett get over here!" John barked.

"What.. but… h-how…?" McKay flabbergasted.

"Beckett!"

"Calm down sir," Ford spoke for the first time "She's only fainted. McKay stop whimpering."

"I am not whimpering." Rodney said indignantly "I'm just surprised, that's all."

"You and the rest of us." Elizabeth said weakly, clutching at the nearest table. Rodney subconsciously reached out and steadied her, stopping at the raised eyebrow from Jack.

"What?"

"Nothing McKay," Jack said, smiling faintly "Absolutely nothing."

"Major, if you would just let me…" Carson's voice was strained.

"Sheppard, relax." Jack said.

"John." Elizabeth said "Let's get her to the infirmary."

"Right." John said. Then he lifted Teyla up and walked straight out of the room. Several screams were heard from the corridor along with Carson's harassed voice telling the major to wait for him.

"So how're things going here Dr. Weir?" Jack asked pleasantly.

"So you touched the device in your galaxy at the same time that John touched the device here?" Elizabeth said slowly.

"Yep, Carter said it had something to do with the power supply." Jack answered.

"That makes a lot of sense," McKay said "It also proves our theory that some ascended beings were still connected back to their physical existences. You see for that type of energy calibration to have worked, and across galaxies, we thought there may be a possibility that at one time the ancients used their ascended powers, although before they knew they were their ascended powers, to have interacted with their technology. Therefore, this power supply must have malfunctioned when you two used it. Probably a power surge as the devices weren't meant to be used together."

"So something to do with the power supply?" Jack asked innocently.

"Does anyone of your people know how to put it right?" Weir asked quickly.

"No, not yet."

"Not yet?" Ford asked.

"When we first came to we were in some kinda place, a plane existence of some sort. There was a guy there, Skaraar." John explained.

"Ska'ara." Jack said patiently.

"Right. He said we were trapped like this until the machines could be made to work again. He also said that he , or anybody else up there, couldn't help us but that we could help ourselves."

"We figured that meant you guys do the work while we act as messengers." Jack continued.

"What, by trying different manipulations of the device?" McKay asked.

"Sort of." John replied.

"The devices aren't complete in each place," Jack explained "Your device here opens up but doesn't have any writing on. The device back at Earth has writing on but doesn't open up. They're half of each other. We have to figure a way to make the two devices work properly at the same time so as to reverse the effects."

"That makes sense." Ford said "How'd we do it?"

"You guys have to experiment and see what works on the devices individually. If something works then we go tell the other guys and see if that helps them. If two things work, we'll coordinate a timing when they'll be tested together." John said.

"Trial and error." Elizabeth said.

"Yep."

"How do we know when something works?" Ford asked.

"We'll tell you." John said after a pause.

"And if something doesn't work?" Elizabeth said.

Jack and John looked at each other, trying to decide what to say.

"You'll go into cardiac arrest again." McKay said softly "If something goes wrong with the device, your bodies will stop working."

"We don't know that for sure." John assured hurriedly.

"It's what happened last time!"

"That is a major risk for us to take John, General." Elizabeth said.

"We'll be fine, we can handle it."

"Aye, you might major," Carson said as he entered the room "But your bodies might not. A body can only take so much. Possible cardiac arrest on an almost regular basis due to these tests could easily finish your bodies off."

"Is that likely Carson?" Elizabeth said sharply.

"Likely? That depends. The likelihood will increase as the test progress, that's definite."

"Elizabeth I know there's a risk…" John began.

"A risk major!" Weir said hotly.

"Yes," Jack said loudly in his command voice "there are risks. But we can't stay like this. The two options are try some stuff out and see if it works or wait and let it kill us. We don't have another choice Dr. Weir. If we did, you'd know about it and we'd have probably taken that course of action by now. But we don't so let's try the option we do have."

There was silence as everyone in the room stared at each other nervously.

"Alright," Elizabeth said finally "We'll try it your way. But Carson is going to watch the strain on your body, and you have to report back what's happening with yours General, and if its getting too much then we'll reconsider our options. Deal?"

"Deal." John said. "Is Teyla awake?" He asked Beckett.

"Aye."

"She's alright?"

"She's fine, just a bit shocked."

"Ok. I'm gonna go see her." John announced and started walking off. He stopped at the door and turned back to face Jack.

"I'm not coming," he stated bluntly "We don't have to go everywhere together. Besides, I want a tour, Daniel will be wanting all the gossip."

John grinned slightly and set off to the infirmary.

"Hey." He greeted Teyla softly "You alright?"

"I am well major."

"You sure? 'Cos I call collapsing not well."

"I was surprised to see you due to your current condition." She said softly, turning her head to face the bed a few along from hers where John's comatose body lay.

"Yeah I'd imagine that's a real heart lurcher," he muttered to himself "We haven't really mastered the whole flashy transport thing yet."

"Flashy?" Teyla said uncertainly.

God he loved that about her. The way she was always curious about his ways and his terminology, but how it never scared her off.

"Yeah, that's just what we nicknamed it 'cos everything goes all bright and … well, flashy." John explained, smiling.

"Oh, I see."

"Um, it's a bit difficult to explain, this whole thing." John said cautiously, gesturing between himself and his body.

"I'm sure you will help me to understand," Teyla said as she settled back into her pillows "You always do."

"Um, ok," John said, flustered. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. "Well, what happened was…"

D'you like? Please review and tell me, any feedback is great. Next chapter will be up soon hopefully.


	13. Qualities

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Oh, I want to, but I don't own anything!

Author's note: ok, here it is, the next one. Thank you so much for all the great reviews, especially to all you lovely people who've reviewed all chapters! Enjoy and, as always, please review.

"And that's where we're up to." John finished. He'd been talking to Teyla for the last three hours, and it was the first time he'd felt relaxed since this had all happened to him and the General.

"You have no idea how long this will last?" Teyla asked.

"No, 'fraid not."

"You do not seem very concerned about that fact Major."

"General O'Neill's friend said that it was reversible and that you guys, and the sg1 guys, were the ones to get us out of this mess. And I have faith in you guys, so…" John explained.

"That is a very pleasant quality you posess Major."

"Huh?"

"The ability to believe in others when all else is against you is a very… nice quality." Teyla finished lamely.

"Are you saying I have nice qualities Teyla?" John teased.

"I think she said you have one nice quality John and that's definitely pushing it in my books." A familiar voice drifted in from the corridor outside.

"You can come in General." John replied.

"No that's alright. From what I'm getting from being halfway across the city, I'd say I was safer out here."

John leapt out of his sitting position as if he'd been hit by an electric jolt.

Outside, Jack laughed softly.

"Um Teyla I think I'd better go now… see McKay… let you get your rest…ok, I'll see you later." Mumbled John as he quickly left the infirmary room, leaving behind a very puzzled athosian.

The two men walked in silence down the corridor. As soon as they'd passed the corner, John erupted.

"You were feeling all of that!"

"Yes," said a now very irritated Jack "And believe me it's not by choice!"

"Can't you shut it off or something?"

"I tried… for the last three hours!"

"It can't have been that bad, I mean …"

"Oh, it was!"

"Can't have been as bad as before with you and-"

"Watch your step major." Jack said sharply.

"Oh come on! I know how you feel about her, and it's not exactly like I'm gonna tell anyone."

"Doesn't change anything."

"I think it does."

"Watch you step."

"Look, I just said-"

"I meant litera-" Jack began, but was interrupted by a loud crash as John fell over a large box of supplies that was in the corridor.

John took a deep breath, propped himself up, got himself up and then continued walking as before.

Jack hesitated behind for a moment. "Ouch."

"McKay, how's things going?" John asked as he strode into the lab.

"Oh just great. You know what would be even greater?" snapped Rodney.

"No, what?" Jack said slowly, earning a look off John as they both knew he was just baiting the scientist.

"If everybody would just stop asking me that so I could do some actual work!"

"Feel better now McKay?" John asked after a moment.

"Yes, actually i-"

"Good. Hows things going?" John repeated.

"I managed to calibrate the energy requirements needed to keep you and your bodies in a constant state, and I've also managed to set up an alarm system so as if your energy levels drop like before I'll be able to locate the problem immediately as well as give Beckett some warning on what's about to happen with your bodies."

"Cool." John said.

"But no idea as to how to shut them off?" Jack asked, his voice hard.

"No," McKay admitted "But give me some time. I've only had a few hours with all the information."

"That's alright McKay." John said dejectedly.

There was silence for a few minutes as the three men considered their options and tried to ignore the strong feeling of helplessness that was overwhelming them. Then Jack spoke up.

"Let's go visit my guys."

John, who was still stuck in helplessness mode, didn't register what he said.

"Huh?"

"Let's go major."

"Wha- Hey! Wait!"

But there was a flash of light and they were gone.

Ok, a little apology here. I keep using this symbol as a divider between the different scenes and I've only just noticed that it doesn't seem to have worked. So, sorry if it seems like the story is jumping a bit in places.


	14. This end

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Oh, I want to, but I don't own anything!

Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't updated for ages. All I can do is apologize. And hopefully sweeten you up with another chapter. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

Sam Carter was quietly working away in the lab when her peace was completely destroyed. As she would have guessed if forewarned, it heralded the arrival of her commanding officer.

"Would you please give me some warning before we do that!" exclaimed John Sheppard angrily.

"Why?" Jack almost play-sang.

"I wasn't done toying with McKay yet!"

"Oh, we should really go back and finish that."

"Yes, yes we should."

"Ok, that's creepy."

"What is?"

"You just sounded exactly like him."

"Who? McKay?"

"Yep. How much time do you spend alone with him?"

Sam decided to jump into the conversation before it took on a direction for which she would not want to be present.

"Sir?"

"Carter!" Jack feigned surprise "How lovely it is to see you, how's our rescue plan going this end?"

"This end?"

"Yes. It's easier for us to just say this end and that end when we're at the places rather than say 'Earth' and 'Atlantis' all the time. Although come to think of it, it might annoy Danny the most if we do that."

"Sir, you do know that that plan is going to be confusing to everyone else but you two, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that's why he came up with it." John said, grinning slightly.

Sam sighed.

"You should talk to Daniel about the," Sam swallowed "'rescue plan'. He's translating the writings now."

"Ok, let's go find Daniel. Oh, and mention Atlantis as many times as you can," He added to John "It'll drive him nuts."

"Ok. But only if he's not on a caffeine high."

"Deal."

Sam shook her head.

"Saw that Carter." Jack growled.

"With all due respect sir, you are antagonizing him on purpose."

"Yes." Jack nodded.

"Don't you think that's a bit..." Sam hesitated.

"Mean?" Jack supplied "Horrible? Advantageous? Un-friend-like?"

"Yes."

"That's why he's doing it." John said, following behind the two SG-1 members watching their banter.

"Sir." Sam protested, but at the same time she was unable to completely hide her smile.

"Aha! You think it's funny."

"No sir, I think it's all the things you just said. Mean, horrible and-"

"Funny?" Jack teased "You smiled Carter. I saw it!"

John smiled "Yeah," he said under his breath so the colonel wouldn't hear "and by the way you were looking at her you wouldn't have missed it."

Jack stiffened slightly but showed no signs of reproach. John almost thought he'd got away with it when he rounded a corner and a door was opened smack in his face.

"Oh sorry," Jack said "I forgot. You're supposed to only walk on the right hand side as that door opens outwards."

John scowled as he got up.

Jack just smiled in return "Shall we?" he motioned down the corridor and then fell back into step besides Sam.

* * *

Daniel scrunched his eyes up together and pinched the bridge of his nose. The translation was of a particularly nasty derelict of Ancient, whose grammar was confusing him.

"Hey Daniel," Sam said as she walked in "How's it going?"

Daniel was so absorbed that he didn't notice she wasn't alone.

"I can't seem to get this translation right," he said, completely oblivious to the fact that John had just taken his coffee and Jack was purposely messing up the order of his work sheets. He didn't realize until ten minutes later when Teal'c walked into the room, even with Sam standing next to him the whole time trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

"O'Neill," Teal'c said as he walked into the room "Major Sheppard. It is good to see you."

Daniel jumped slightly and turned to face his friends "Jack! When'd you get here?"

"A while ago," Jack said dismissively "But you were too busy to even notice. Not like on Atlantis, where people actually acknowledge you."

"Yeah," John chipped in "We're really quite a friendly lot y'know. On Atlantis."

"Beautiful views as well."

"Especially in the morning. The sunrise hits the ocean just right."

"Ahh wouldn't it be an amazing thing to see? On Atlantis?" Jack said dreamily.

Sam had pressed the back of her hand against her mouth to muffle her laughter; the look on Daniel's face was just so funny.

"O'Neill," Teal'c sated "I do not understand why you are talking so strangely."

"He's just trying to annoy me Teal'c." Daniel said through gritted teeth.

"Is it working? 'Cos then I can stop going along with this." John said.

"Hey, you agreed!" Jack protested.

"Yeah, changed my mind."

"Well if you're going to make fun of me then I guess I won't be able to tell you what I've translated." Daniel said slowly, turning back to his work on his desk.

"Hey, hey, that's not fair." Jack said.

"Yeah," John joined in "I mean I could understand it if it was just him here, but think about me I'm stuck with him permanently."

"Hey!"

"That is a good point Daniel." Sam said hiding her smile "We really should help Major Sheppard."

"Yeah, Yeah. You just want him back," Daniel muttered.

"Excuse me, what was that?" Jack asked as Sam's cheeks flushed slightly.

"Nothing. Right, from what I've been able to establish the devices are switched on and activated by two people – i.e. you two – and then to get them to reverse you have your 'chosen ones' reactivate the device by an 'oath of truth' and 'entwine the souls forever more in unity above time and space'."

Everyone just stared at Daniel.

"So, what we do is…" Jack asked.

* * *

Again apologies this took so long. If you're still reading, thanks for the support and please just stick with me as I have no intention of not finishing this story. Hope you like and please review! 


	15. Anchor

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer:** Oh, I want to, but I don't own anything!

**Author's note:** I'm so sorry - I haven't updated for ages! I've been working and I'v just started college again so my timetable is all over the place! But there are some nice big gaps In it so hopefully I'll be able to do more updating than last year. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

Jack let his statement hang in the air as everyone looked at each other blankly.

"Well…" Daniel started.

"Please tell me there's another option besides that one," John said; "Which by the way didn't make any sense whatsoever."

"No other option," Daniel said, "unless McKay came up with something scientific at Atlantis."

"Last time we checked that was a no," Jack said, leaning against the table.

Sam shifted slightly as if she wanted to move closer to the General.

"There must be another way," Teal'c stated.

Daniel stared at his papers as if by some miracle an answer would leap out at him.

"Ok," John said, starting to pace, "ok. If there isn't another option then what does this option entail?"

"Entail?" Jack growled.

John shrugged, then turned to Daniel for the answer.

"Well, your chosen ones-"

"Actual stuff we have to do Daniel, not translated blah-blah," Jack snapped.

Daniel took a deep breath, ignoring his friend's outburst as he was use to them. The only one who seemed startled by Jack's response was Sheppard.

"By the sounds of it you have to choose a person who can supplement your physical state. A sort of anchor for your being. That means the person has to be someone you trust and whom you're around a lot."

"And?" Jack asked.

Daniel stared at him "How-d you know th-"

"I've known you for over eight years Daniel. You have an 'and' to add on there."

"And," Daniel sighed "by the sound of the text and the content of some of the other writings it has to be someone important to you. Someone who means more to you that your own life does, hence the soul entwined bit."

"Okay," Sheppard mumbled, still pacing.

"Why more than their own lives?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"Because if it doesn't work properly then there's a chance of both persons dying so one person, the person who is 'stated in being', has to choose themselves to die. I guess it was a failsafe so the person doesn't take advantage of anyone else and kills them for their own chance to live."

Sam shifted again as Daniel's answer was met by silence. John kept pacing, Teal'c just stood there and Jack was still leaning against the desk, his eyes closed.

"So there's a risk to whoever we choose to do this?" John asked, stopping pacing to look Daniel in the eyes.

"Yes. But by the sounds of these writings you don't have a lot of choice of person. It's suppose to be a specific person. Someone you can't live without and who means-"

"Already said that Danny," Jack's muffled voice sounded from somewhere underneath his hands, as he had then positioned over his face.

"Yeah…" Daniel said, moving closer to his papers and fiddling with them whilst the room and people around him remained silent.

After a few minutes John spoke up. "You and me need to discuss this through."

"Yep," Jack said standing, "see you kids later."

And with that the two men disappeared in a bright flash of light.

The three members of sg-1 looked at each other sadly, each contemplating what must be going through their friend's mind. Sam felt herself slump against Daniel's desk dejectedly.

Teal'c moved softly over to where Sam was and gently put a hand on shoulder, squeezing slightly.

* * *

I know its short but I really wanted to post something for you guys. Besides I've nearly finished the next chapter so they'll be more coming really sooon! 


	16. No big deal

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Oh, I want to, but I don't own anything!

Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews! They made me want to get this up as soon as possible so that's why it's a short chapter again (but I assure you the next one isn't…) Hope you like!

ANN: Ahhh! The first time I tried to post this something went horribly wrong so I had to delete that try and find this, the proper one! I'm sorry for the delay, it really couldn't have been helped! And I was doing so well…

* * *

Jack and John materialized on the plane where they had been with Skaa'ra.

The two men just stood there for a while before John spoke up.

"So, big deal, huh?"

Jack looked up at him.

"I mean, its not as big as saving Atlantis," John said, trying to downplay the whole thing. His slightly shaky voice gave it away however. "Or you and the world. Saving the world, I mean."

"Calm down," Jack said softly.

"How?" John asked, his voice now hollow "How'd you calm yourself down? I mean… you've been in situation's like this before, right?"

Jack felt himself tense up as too many memories came flooding back to him. "Yeah." He said softly.

"Well?"

Jack looked John straight in the eyes.

"You trust the people around you," He said simply "You have faith in your team and they pull through for you."

"Every time?"

"Every time."

John nodded his head "Yeah, they do don't they?"

Jack smiled "Always."

"So, this chosen one huh?"

"Yep. They're gonna be some fun conversations." Jack said, grinning slightly.

"What?" John asked "You know who yours is?"

Jack stared at him blankly "Do not stand there and even pretend that you don't know either!"

"Bu-"

"Ah!"

"I re-"

"Ah ah!"

John scowled at the older man and crossed his arms "That's not fair."

Jack snickered evilly "All's fair in-"

"No! Don't say it! I forbid you!"

"We both know its true though," Jack said "Just like we both know who are 'chosen ones' are."

John huffed. "If you think-"

"That I'd willingly want to put someone I care about in danger?" Jack asked, beating John to the point. "No, I wouldn't. If there was even the slightest chance that something going wrong could hurt, or even possibly kill them, I wouldn't do it. I'd stay like this."

Both men looked at each other for a while, standing in uncertain silence.

Jack sighed " But you heard what Daniel said. If something goes wrong we make the choice. That gives us some amount of control over this whole thing."

"Yeah," John scoffed "But will it be enough?"

Jack shrugged, turned around and started walking slightly.

"Y'know we are kinda taking something for granted here." John said suddenly.

"Yep." Jack replied, stretching his arms out. "We're got some fun conversations coming up."

"Fun? You call this fun? How the hell do I tell an Athosian, who by the way sees the Ancients as Gods, that I need her to," John gulped "'anchor' me?"

Jack turned back around to face John, grinning slightly "I thought you said you didn't know who your chosen was?" he said slyly.

"I had a sudden realization" John deadpanned.

"Ha! You did exactly what I did and you know it!" Jack replied. "As soon as Daniel said 'chosen' I knew it had to be her, just like you did so don't try and wriggle out of it now!"

"Ok, ok!" John put his hands up in defeat, then turned serious "Where first?"

"Yours," Jack replied "I'm gonna need awhile to figure out what to say."

"Right. Let's do this then."

And with another flash of light the two men disappeared.

* * *

Again I know its short but the next chap's a big one, as you may be able to guess what's going to happen next… Lots of Sheyla coming up, some McWeir and hints at S/J (then they're the next one). Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	17. Won't we all

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: As per usual i could say just how much i'd love to own these characters but you all know that already so...

Author's Note: All I can do is say SORRY...

Jack and John were suddenly standing in a deserted corridor on Atlantis, looking out over the ocean courtesy of the glass windows onto the open balcony.

"Huh," Jack said "Y'know it's funny. All the other times we've done the flashy thing we've always ended up right next to the people-"

"Shut up," John growled "Just- just don't say anything, ok?"

Jack stopped smiling and nodded solemny. "It'll be alright."

"It will?" John asked nervously "Are you now displaying clairvoyant powers that I don't know about even though we've got a mental link thingy that tell you for certain that everything will be alright?"

"Ok," Jack started "If you want me to fully understand what you just said you're gonna have to slow it down and break it up into smaller sentences."

"You understand perfectly what I just said," John grumbled "You're just trying to distract me."

"Is it working?"

"No."

"Good."

"Wha-?!"

"You shouldn't be nervous when you talk to her. And being riled with me is gonna help with that."

John opened his mouth to give a retort when Jack raised an eyebrow and John promptly realised his point.

"Whatever," He said condencedingly, then taking a deep breath "Ok, let's go do this."

"Does that always work by the way?"

"What always work?" Jack asked.

"The raising the eyebrow thing."

"Everytime."

"Ah. I should learn that."

"It helps. But no-one has anything on Teal'c."

"I wouldn't think they would of anyway, he is an almighty warrior after all."

"Yeah. But he still just rules the eyebrow department."

Teyla was in the infirmary, watching over the major's body with a heavy expression on her face.

"He'll be alright lass." A kind accented voice said from behind her.

She turned slightly and smiled in welcoming as Carson moved over to stand beside her.

"I hope so." She said tentatively.

"We know so," Carson replied, a genuine smile on his face "Too many people are working too hard for them not to be."

"Now that's the spirit!"

The two jumped and turned to see Jack and John standing a few feet away, Jack with a beaming smile on his face.

"That is exactly the attitude we need in this sort of situation. Well done doctor." Then he sidled back slightly and whispered to John out of the corner of his mouth "That is the doc right?"

John couldn't help but smile at the way Jack said that "Yup."

Jack nodded.

"It is good to see you Major." Teyla said standing to walk over to greet them.

"Yeah, it's good to see me too." He replied walking past her to stand next to his comatose body. "Hey Carson, I don't look so good."

Carson sucked in a breath "Um…"

"Tell them the truth Carson." Dr. Weir's voice echoed slightly from the entrance of the room.

"Elizabeth." John greeted, nodding an acknowledgement.

"Well this is turning out to be a real gathering place isn't it?" Jack said, trying to lighten the mood and failing miserably. "It's good to see you again Dr."

She nodded and smiled warmly moving towards them, but she was pale and looked like she hadn't slept for a few days.

"What truth?" John said, turning to face Carson.

Teyla stiffened slightly and Carson sucked in another breath "Listen, lad, I'm not sure you're-"

"We already know Doc," Jack cut in softly, and turning to face John he continued "It's started. We're not gonna have a lot of time left before things start getting out of our control."

John nodded, but seemed to be off in his own little world.

"What's started?" Elizabeth said sharply, whilst Carson asked "How d'you know?"

"Let's tell everyone together shall we?" Jack suggested "It's confusing enough without having to repeat ourselves, and everyone's gonna have to work together for it to work."

"The science labs," Elizabeth said decisively "Rodney and Lt. Ford will be there."

"Alright. Let's go." Jack said and he fell into step beside Weir as she walked out, leading the way.

John fell into step beside Teyla, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She didn't look right. Not to him anyway; and that was worrying.

"Hey," he said quietly, nudging her slightly "Are you okay?"

She started slightly, as if receiving an electric shock. "I'm sorry major, did you just ask if I was well?"

"I did."

"I don't understand."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I am not the one who is… disconnected from their body major."

"No, you're not. You just have to watch it happen. Besides, I'm okay. We got a rough idea of what's going on now so it's okay. I just wanted to, y'know um, see if you were … okay."

"You are repeating yourself major."

"And you are not answering my question Teyla."

"I-" She stopped for a minute, her face thoughtful, before continuing "I am better in knowing that you are 'okay' yourself and that we are about to know what is happening."

"But?" John prompted.

She looked at him.

"There was a 'but' at the end of that sentence, I could feel it."

She sighed, the barest hint of a smile at her mouth "But," she said, drawing the word out slightly to emphasise it as he would of "I will feel much better when you are back here with us properly."

He smiled at her, a true, heartfelt smile "Won't we all."

I know it's short but I just realised how long I've left this fic standing so I've divided this chapter up and decided to post the first half and see if anyone out there is still interested in reading this and then I will finish it. It is near the ending and I'm sorry I stopped posting this but that's just what happened. If people are still interested in this then I will continue it and do my very best to update regularly. And if you are still reading this I just want to say a massive thanks for sticking with me and that I hope you've enjoyed the story so far as much as I've enjoyed writing it.


End file.
